


KVB 2021: Yin & Yang

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a hint of angst, Kataang - Freeform, Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021, yin/yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: Day and night. The sun and the moon. Yin and yang. Orange and blue. Aang and Katara. Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021: Complementary. Bonus Day 3: Yin & Yang. Aang was yin, Katara was yang, and sometimes Katara was yin, and Aang was yang.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159676
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021





	KVB 2021: Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the bonus chapter of this year's bash! (It is kinda short though.) 
> 
> For those who only use AO3, please consider checking out my FF.net page for my story FETL since I have yet to put that on here. 
> 
> That is all. Enjoy the story!

Aang was yin. Katara was yang. 

Aang shone in the dark, illuminating a light to a better future for those enshrouded in despair. Katara was a comfortable blanket of darkness, reminding all that there could be comfort and hope in even the bleakest of things. 

Aang preferred to wake up as the sun’s rays cast light upon Katara’s sleeping form, gazing fondly at her peaceful smile. Katara preferred to stay up late, reading quietly in bed as the moonlight shone on Aang snoring softly besides her. (“I don’t snore! It doesn’t even make sense that an airbender  _ would  _ snore!” “Yes you do, sweetie. Believe me- if I could have it any other way, I would.”)

Aang’s body, mind, and spirit soared high above the clouds, dreaming beyond what was possible in the mortal realm. Katara, stable as an earthbender despite her native element of water, grounded him, connecting him back to the earth and its reality.

Aang was the fun parent, whisking the family away on impromptu vacations whenever his schedule allowed and sweeping them up with his glider to take them thousands of feet above ground. Katara was the voice of reason, shooting down the extent of Aang’s adventurous antics and planning just enough to ensure their survival over the less reckless vacations. (“I’ll never live that down, will I?” he often inquired, to which his wife’s steadfast response was always “Not a chance.”)

At the Earth King’s balls, Aang was the one dressed in royal hues of golden and vermillion. With loose, flowing robes, he glided through the room, asserting a commanding, regal presence. Katara was the one in dark shades of aqua, navy, and violet. With more form-fitting traditional Southern Water Tribe dresses, she gracefully descended the center steps, her husband, the sun to her moon, at her side. (“Looking quite beautiful tonight, my Water Tribe princess.” “Right back at you, my dashing prince.”)

Aang’s very own element, air, was from the sun, as its rays and heat were the only reason the wind blew across the hemispheres. It was a source of power for the airbenders as well, just as the moon was a source of power for water, Katara’s element, causing the tides to shift not unsimilar to the ebb and flow of chi in the body. 

Aang was the one who dragged around the weight of his lost people through every hour of every day, putting on a smile regardless of how he felt on the inside. Katara tended to wear her emotions on her sleeve, supporting Aang through his darkest moments. (“Katara, don’t leave me please…” “I won’t, Aang. Not now, not ever.”)

And yet…

Sometimes Katara was yin, and Aang was yang. 

When the gravity of her deepest and darkest inner conflicts tore Katara apart from the inside, Aang was the one by her side to comfort her, and tell her that everything would be okay. (“Just hold me for a bit, will you?” “As long as you need.”)

Katara too drew power from the sun, relishing in the warmth of its rays against her skin, something all too hard to come by in her native South Pole. Aang relished in the full moon, feeling the energy seep through him tenfold. He was, after all, a waterbender.

When she was pregnant, Katara’s and Aang’s roles were reversed. Katara was the one decked in loose robes of Air Nomad yellows and oranges, occasionally stretching out Aang’s old clothes, much to the monk’s amusement (but not as much to his wife’s). Aang was the one covered head to toe in Water Tribe blues and whites during the last few months in the Southern Water Tribe, despite his arguments. (“Kat, I’m an  _ airbender _ and a  _ firebender _ ! I don’t need this... campa?” “Parka, Aang. It’s called a  _ parka _ .”)

Despite it going against her natural inclinations, Katara did try her very best to be a fun mom. She knew all too well what having a parent completely preoccupied with thoughts of inevitable war and carnage was like, not that she blamed him (or at least she tried not to), and wished none of it upon her children. Aang, on the other hand, tried his best to be responsible. Shirking his duties that one stormy night had already caused enough devastation for him, and he was determined not to let his children fall for the same trap, no matter how enticing it was. 

When Katara’s head drifted up in the clouds to their future, Aang brought her back to earth, gently reminding her that she alone wasn’t responsible for the repopulation of an entire nation. (“But what if I want to be?” “Uh- well… I… uh.... hmm…”)

While she wasn’t good at it, Katara certainly enjoyed waking up earlier than her beloved, taking unbounded joy in witnessing how Aang’s natural instinct resulted in his body curling towards and embracing hers in the early morning. While Aang rarely managed to keep his eyes open past 10 o’candle, the times his wife did fall asleep before him, he did find pleasure in the tiny smile on Katara’s countenance when he pulled her (supposedly) sleeping form close and pressed kisses to her forehead. 

Around Aang, Katara was the light in the dark, showing him the path to being a better husband, a better father, a better  _ person _ , just for her. Around Katara, Aang was the comforting darkness, showing her hope and good at every lowest point- the silver lining to every cloud in her life. 

Ah yes. 

Aang was yin, and Katara was yang. 

And sometimes Katara was yin, and Aang yang. 

Despite their differences, they complimented each other perfectly. 

Two sides of the same coin.

Two halves of a single whole. 

One and the same. 

Together, they were complete. 


End file.
